The Daughter of Madara
by Talonsen
Summary: An idea I had some time ago, what if the most feared Uchiha of all time had a family other than his brother and clan? UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**This is more a challenge for anyone to continue on and run with this idea of mine than an actual story, but here we go.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and all other ofiliated works are the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha Publishing. They are in no way shape or form owned by me.**

Some time after the founding of Kohona, but before he when rouge, Madara Uchiha had a daughter with the beautiful and pure hearted shrine maiden Shuri Himejima. After Madara goes rouge Shuri and her daughter, Akeno Uchiha, are shunned and treated as outcastes and traitors for being related to the feared and hated Madara. After his final battle with Hashirama Senju, Madara asks his friend and rival to at least look out for his wife and daughter before he seemingly dies. Hashirama asks his ANBU to look for Madara's family but without his knowledge his brother Tobirama tells them to ignore the order; feeling that a show of such favoritism, particularly towards the family of the likes of Madara, would undermine the Hokage's authority. Unknown to the Senju brothers six months after Madara's confirmed death a group of villagers attacked Shuri's small shrine and murdered her, but not before brutally beating and raping her and her daughter. Surviving her traumatizing experience Akeno survived on the streets of Kohona still hated by nearly all the village, she survived by begging off traveling merchants and customers to the ninja village. When she tries to go to her father's clan for help they turn her away be leaving that she will bring further negative attention to their clan.

For an entire year she lived like this managing to somehow retain the pure, kind, and loving personality her mother instilled in her despite the continued beatings and rapes by the village's inhabitants. Then during one beating she asks one of her tormentors what she had done to deserve their treatment when all she wanted and tried her best to be was a good girl. The man replies that she is the daughter of an evil devil and a worthless whore, and that she herself should be a "good girl" and die. Be leaving that her death would make others happy she takes a small knife she kept on her and, much to the mob's shock and horror, begins to stab herself repeatedly in the chest and stomach. Unknown to the mob Hashirama had seen them and went to investigate just in time to witness her self mutilating suicide attempt. Quickly stopping her and healing her only for Akeno to attempt to stop him saying, "Don't worry Hokage-sama. Its better if I die so that people can be happy and stop having hate. Maybe I can even see Tou-sama and Ka-chan again." He is stunned and appalled and saves her life before taking her to the hospital for identification.

At after a blood test he learns that she is the vary girl he'd been looking for since the death of his childhood friend and in his guilt driven rage call his ANBU to him and threatens them into telling him how she wasn't found. After hearing about his brother's actions he threatens to kill them if they EVER listen to Tobirama's orders over his again and begins personally investigating Akeno's life. Latter he brings his brother to the recovering girl and forces him to look at her while he explains the life that his actions, or inactions, had sentenced her to. But as he berates his younger sibling Akeno wakes up and asks that he not hate Tobirama because she has always admired the white haired man from stories her father had told her and that "its her fault for being born evil". Her innocent and self deprecating words break the younger Senju who embraces her and tearfully tells her that a girl as innocent as her cannot be evil and all her pain is on his shoulders alone; Akeno instantly forgives him.

Latter Hashirama attempts to adopt her only for Tobirama to tell him he can't. Before his brother can beat him, however, he informs him that he himself had already adopted the girl. Akeno then falls into a coma due to complications stemming from malnutrition causing Tobirama to fall into a mild depression till she pulls through. Though her adopted father wants her to become a kunoichi Akeno wishes to be a shrine maiden like her mother. Hashirama's wife Mito eventually gives them the compromise of sending her to the academy to at least become a genin before going to restore her mother's shrine, this would give Tobirama the time to train her till he felt she could protect herself. But when she begins her training the entire village is stunned by her development as she already possesses high genin level chakra and a seemingly intuitive command of chakra control. Akeno also reveals that her rape had activated her Sharingan and at the age of five she already had all three tomes. Her physical skill were also incredible as her agility, dexterity, and spacial awareness were far beyond most genin, her speed was at least genin level, while her strength was on on par with the stronger boys.

 **Well, there you have it. Please contact me if you'd like to adopt this idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've left this story summary/challenge info up for a few days now and I think that I should fill in the details a bit now.**

 **The first few chapters at least should center around Madara and his change arround Hashirama and the village with the meeting of his wife birth of his daughter.**

 **Tobirama is** ** _NOT_** **to be shown in a good light until after his "change of heart" when he finds out the result of his shitty desisions on Madrara's daughter, an innocent.**

 **Madara's wife must play a large part in his change of attitude. She should be a kind and pure hearted person who others tend to gravitate to.**

 **Madara's family must face hatred due to Madara's reputation and the mother should be killed after his "death".**

 **Tobirama must have something to due with the Madara family's misfortunes.**

 **Madara's daughter must live shunned for at least a year before Hashirama finds her and beats his brother up about it.**

 **Tobirama must feel sympathy for Madara's daughter, at the vary least, and adopt her as his daughter and attempt to train her as a kunoichi.**

 **Madara's daughter needs to be a pacifist, kinda like Itachi, but not have any ill feelings towards the world like her father. She should have a generally upbeat personality. Kinda like a female Naruto, just smarter… a lot smarter.**

 **Thus the rules of my challenge have been posted! Beyond these eight rules you can do what you want with it. Like I said in the last post I don't think I have the ability to bring out the true potential of this idea, so I hope one of the writers on this site can adopt it. I'd really like to see what others make of it. If I'm lucky maybe this could spawn a whole genre like the "Naruto neglect" or the "Naruto with bloodline" fics. To adopt this please PM or email me, my address is in my profile.**


End file.
